Loud Screaming World
by Black-Boots-And-Skinny-Jeans
Summary: This is the journey you take to find the person you're meant to be, this is the unbecoming of a drifting soul wandering inside a deteriorating being. This is a girl with a story entirely different from their own. This, is a riddle not worth solving. (Sirius X OC)
1. The World Becomes Impartial to Sirius B

**This is my very first Marauder's Fanfiction so I really hope it's okay, and that I got Sirius's personality right. I shall be updating every week, so expect an update for this story around Wednesday or Thursday.**

* * *

In Which the World Becomes Impartial to Sirius Black

* * *

Sirius Black was a firm believer in loyalty. As he should be, for he valued nothing more – sure he held his perfect hair in a high esteem but he arguably valued loyalty more – however the only thing he could value more than loyalty was honesty. Surely the two went hand in hand. However such is irrelevant, at the current moment in time. Where were we? Aaaah, Sirius Balck.

Sirius Black was a firm believer in loyalty. Which leads us to a very important question, why was he sitting alone?

Yes, thee Sirius black was sitting _alone_. In his own compartment, considering the one including his friends was full. Which brings us back to loyalty. Sirius was fuming, he was absolutely livid. His friends ditched him for a couple of _girls_.

Sirius would never be so inconsiderate, girls were never his top priority. Which could be due to the fact that no one's ever really been worth Sirius Black's time. Which seems a little cruel, it's simply the truth. Sure he'd snogged a few girls here and there, however it was never serious. He didn't like anyone the way James liked Lilly, that kind of like was reserved for people that deserved it. Sirius certainly did not deserve it.

Surely girls would good snogging partners, but they were good for nothing else besides looking _pretty_. Which such thoughts would probably make his grandmother turn cold in her grave, for she was a feminist. A feminist with a wand and an aggression towards men that could only be described as the utmost hatred. Of course Sirius had no clue what a feminist was at the time, for the revelation wouldn't come until much later.

Technically Sirius wasn't sitting alone, for the empty compartment he found wasn't all that empty. A single girl had decided to occupy it, and seemed to be no threat to Sirius. However this girl didn't really count as someone, did she? For she wasn't anyone Sirius knew therefore he decided she couldn't possibly be worth the light of day, for that would be preposterous.

Sirius was bored, in every sense of the word. How James and Remus could chose a girl over him was simply unfathomable. He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He'd already counted every crack, for what else was a boy of his age and boredom to do. Surely he couldn't just sit and think. That would be absolutely ridiculous.

He'd been alone with his thoughts for far too long, created multiple jokes he found hilarious – ones of which James and Remus would never hear. He'd decided he wouldn't give the two the light of day. The _audacity_ they had! He crossed his arms, and let out a huff; angry just thinking about the two.

There was a point when one could simply no longer think any more, for he was certain he'd become a monotone shell of a human. Surely he was being dramatic, but Sirius would never admit it.

There was still an hour and a half until they'd reach Hogwarts, and then they still had yet to take the carriages! They'd probably make him sit alone again.

Sirius couldn't be alone, it just was not in him. He was a rather boisterous character that thrived off the attention of other's and couldn't handle being still, let alone silent for a minute longer.

He'd told himself the plain brown haired girl sitting as far away from him as possible couldn't be worthy of a conversation with thee Sirius Black, but at this point he was desperate thus he turned to her hoping she'd realize just how lucky she was.

"What's your name?" He asked dumbly. He drummed his hands against his thighs impatiently, refraining from letting out a groan. When she didn't reply he cleared his throat. Still the girl refused to look at him let alone answer his question.

His eyes widened, as he let out a large huff. The audacity on this girl! He decided he'd bless her with his presence and she can't even be bothered to respond.

 _Fine_. He huffed. He didn't need her company, nor did he need James or Remus's attention. He was an independent human being that did not need another to feel content.

Despite thinking such he stood up, dusted off his pants and dramatically exited the compartment ready to hunt down the trolley lady. He wasn't in the mood for candy, but if anyone would socialize with him it'd surely be the trolley lady. Plus he was hoping to spy on James and Remus, see if their betrayal was worth it.

"Yo, trolley lady!" He called flagging down the large woman pushing a cart of sweets. She seemed to be engaged in a conversation with someone else, not bothering to turn and see what her dear Sirius needed.

Had the world gone _mad_? Sirius Black was in desperate need of company and no one would oblige, which was the oddest thing. Why wouldn't anyone want to talk to him? He was Sirius Black. The betrayal he felt by not only his friends and the universe was simply unfathomable.

Instead of wasting another second at failing to get the trolley ladies attention he decided to retreat back to his compartment where he'd spend the next fifty years alone, and desperate for human contact.

* * *

How could anyone be that _insufferable_? Surely it took talent to be that annoying, it must have developed through years of practice. At first she didn't mind him sitting in _her_ compartment but then he'd started sighing and groaning every five minutes. Which had turned out to be a real inconvenience. Therefore instead of indulging in the intolerable excuse of a boy she took out her hearing aids. Not to be bothered. She had important things to think about, and very significant fantasies to attend.

She didn't need some disagreeable idiot interrupting her every five minutes. After all he'd never spoken to her before therefore he certainly did not have the right to interrupt her.

She turned her attention to the window, where she watched silently. _Observing._ Even though she couldn't hear a thing she could see just how loud the world was. She could see how under appreciated the universe was, how it'd never been given credit for the beauty it claimed.

Hazel was not pretty, she was certainly was certainly no judge of beauty yet she found herself thinking that the earth was far prettier than anyone could have ever given it credit for.

It was loud, something she'd never been able to understand, but something she could feel.

Her hearing could have been fixed, surely if mermaids existed than her hearing could be fixed, there had to be a way. However it was surely a way she didn't particularly care for.

Hazel was a muggleborn, she was different from her family. Not only was she deaf, she was a witch. Not the best of combinations. Her parent's encouraged her to continuously explore her magical abilities yet they were scared, scared she'd go too far. Which is why they automatically obliged when she'd gotten her acceptance letter.

She didn't want to be fixed, for she wasn't broken. If such magic existed she'd hardly consent for it to be performed upon her. She didn't want this to be another reason she was different from her family. How could she explain it to the doctor's?

 _"I was deaf, but now I am not!"_ She could just imagine that conversation going disastrously wrong. Hazel didn't dwell upon her peculiarity, for she didn't feel the need to. She'd accepted herself as strange a long time ago, so had her cousin, who also happened to be a witch.

Piper was her _only_ friend, which Hazel suspected was only because they were family, and family had to stick together, right? Upon thinking of Piper, Hazel found herself turning bitter, as she unconsciously glared out the window.

Hazel was a creature lacking in the basic of human abilities, yet she was magical. Not just in the wizardry sense, but she was absolutely enchanting. Where her face wasn't beautiful her words were.

She didn't talk to anyone, because she didn't want too. She didn't need anybody, whenever she wanted to rant she'd write. Words would flow from her hand uncontrollably. She wrote about how fake the world seemed to be, and how shallow everyone in it was. She wrote the truth in big bold letters. It'd certainly be a shame if anyone happened to get a hold of her book, for her words were absolutely bewitching.

* * *

He thought it impossible how quickly the world had turned on him. After all Sirius was amazing in all of his entirety, who wouldn't want to be blessed with his angelic presence?

He'd refused to believe it was because he'd went too far, reigned too long. He'd refused to believe the world no longer acknowledged him, he refused to believe that nobody wanted him near them, because James and Remus weren't around. Surely what Sirius had to say was stimulating enough.

However the longer he went around refusing to believe the stronger his belief became, until he was absolutely convinced he – the center of the universe – was no longer.

It made sense didn't it, Sirius was rather loud and off putting, not even some lonely peasant girl would indulge in a conversation with him. James was loud but he had a voice people wanted to listen to, and Remus he was soft spoken, but soft spoken with a message.

They spoke with conviction, something Sirius along with initiative lacked. He felt positively atrocious. He wanted nothing more than to rely a long rant about why the world should be kissing the ground he walked on. After all Sirius was precious gem, one you didn't find often. He deserved to be worshipped.

Sirius was so much convinced he deserved to be loved and treated as if he was Merlin himself, he'd become a pretentious drama queen with cheesy train jokes. This was simply catastrophically world ending. How could the whole entire universe simultaneously become impartial to the one and only, Sirius Black?


	2. In Which Sirius Black Poof Back Into E

In Which Sirius Black Poofs Back into Existence

* * *

Sirius Black had, had a particularly annoying train ride to Hogwarts. His friends had abandoned him and when he'd finally had a chance to talk to him they didn't even seem the least bit apologetic. Which Sirius found completely unfathomable.

They thought Sirius was making a too big a deal out of the situation, claiming he'd have done the same thing if there was someone he actually liked in the compartment. Which he most certainly would not, he'd pointed out indignantly.

The Gryffindor common room was peculiarly silent, even though the four loudest boys were all in the same room, at the same time.

"Why should you never fight a dinosaur?" Asked James Potter, his brow creased in frustration as he studied a muggle joke book. The sun had yet to set, but James was already feeling rather tired. He'd found the ride over and Sirius's personality to be particularly draining today. He couldn't go to sleep however, for there was a joke book that needed decoding so he decided to dedicate his evening to doing just that.

"Because it's dangerous?" Remus supplied, raising a quizzical brow as he finished up the last touches to the letter he'd planned on sending back home to his parent's. Remus was calm, level headed when the rest were in hysterics. He wasn't the type of person to understand jokes, more as the type of person to caution you about fighting dragons.

"No, because you'll get jurasskicked…" James trailed off rather confused. That joke hadn't made any sense but supposedly it was supposed to be funny. James scratched his head and let out a soft, _huh_ before flipping to the next page.

James scanned the page expectantly in search of a joke that even he could understand. Even though he knew very little of the muggle world, surely he'd be able to understand the most simple of jokes.

When he'd found one that his brain could properly pick a part, and analyze the component's he decided to read it aloud.

"Okay how about this one, what kind of shoes do Ninjas wear?" James questioned his voice unremarkably high.

"Sneakers." Sirius yawned, getting bored. He had decided to forgive his friends for ditching him after giving a twelve minute rant about how important he was along with a twenty minute reenactment of his time on the train.

"How did you know?" James squeaked his eye widened as he flipped the joke book upside down as if there was this secret to understanding it. Sirius was the king of bad puns. If Sirius could be considered an expert on anything it'd be jokes. Plus Sirius had an extensive knowledge for the muggle world considering it'd made his family angry and he was all about spiting his parents.

After heaving an annoyed sigh he tossed his muggle joke book across the room not bothering to see where it landed. Poor Peter, for the book had hit him before he'd even seen it coming. He gasped feeling winded.

Peter was a rather quiet boy, thin with frail arms. He was weak in every sense of the word, which made him an easy target for bullies. He gravitated towards the marauders one day, and just never left.

"Ow!" Peter proclaimed and James offered an apologetic shrug.

"James this whole impressing Lilly thing with bad puns isn't going to work out, it doesn't even work out for muggles!" Sirius pointed out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which James wouldn't know because he knew very little of romantic persuasion. He'd even resulted in asking his mother for help a few years back, but she just spouted out variations of the line, _"just be yourself._ "

"Ah what do you know?" James shrugged Sirius off and decided to reposition himself on the Gryffindor common room couch. He laid flat on his back, one arm resting on his stomach the other dangling wildly to the side. He'd sprawled out on the couch so his body took up the entirety of it leaving no room for Sirius who'd fallen off due to James's decision to relocate himself.

Sirius took a seat on the ledge of the couch next to James. He turned to the fire place finding it rather comforting. They'd had a long trip here and yearned for time to relax before their hectic sixth year would start tomorrow.

"Because I am the love whisper, I know what chicks dig mate." Sirius stated as if it were obvious.

"You know as much about females as our dear friend Peter!" James boisterously proclaimed, a lopsided smirk covering his face.

"Hey!" Peter cried. He typically went unheard for his friends had little regard to his feelings and what he was saying. They had no sensors and if they weren't teasing each other they mercilessly gained up on Peter.

He was like their little brother of sorts, always there, not talking just watching. Studying them as if he could one day become like them, if not better. He'd wanted to be the best, but he couldn't so he'd decided to settle being friends with the best.

Sometimes he'd bully some first years, for they were the only ones he could seem to intimidate. All the other kids knew he was nothing but talk.

"Lies!" Sirius cried covering his ears and shutting his eyes tightly as if James's words would taint poor Sirius. James let out a laugh as he pushed Sirius off the couch – once again, this time on purpose - who landed on the floor with an oomph.

Just as Sirius stood, ready to retaliate Remus grabbed him by the collar preventing his actions from being performed. Remus hardly ever intervened for he liked seeing his friend's play around, yet he simply couldn't let them start tackling each other on the first day back at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing Moony?" Sirius cried incredulously, startled by Remus's sudden interference. Remus was a lot stronger than Sirius, Sirius wasn't weak by any means, he just wasn't really all that strong

"I don't wish to see you and James destroy the common room, last time you didn't even clean up the mess. I do recall Wormtail and I doing all the work." Remus spoke accusingly as he jammed a finger into Sirius's chest. His eyes narrowed at the thought of last year, when Sirius and James engaged in a playful fight rolling around wreaking havoc wherever they landed.

"A simple spell could have fixed the mess, it's not like it was that bad." Sirius tried defending himself to no avail. Remus could still see the ripped up pieces of the daily prophet littering the room, pillows strewn about, and a table over turned, along with missing couch cushions. As if something primal had wrecked the entire room. Which Remus was begrudgingly familiar with.

It really was a sight to behold and the whole lot of them had gotten detention, they'd been instructed to clean up the mess, _without_ using magic.

Remus dragged Sirius to the end of the common room where he'd decided it was safe to let him go. Remus was certain Sirius would spring into action, disregarding all of Remus's work in dragging him over to the end of the room. Remus watched him carefully, afraid the purpose in which he'd intervened with his and James argument would be lost.

"You can't make me – the center of the universe – clean! That's preposterous!" Cried Sirius. Sirius could be very pretentious sometimes, given the circumstances. He meant well but everything was a joke to the boy.

"Whoa I didn't think you had such an extensive vocabulary." James teased at Sirius's use of the word preposterous. It's not like he was stupid or anything, Sirius just didn't fancy using large words that took up time to say when he could say shorter words that meant the same thing.

"Well what do you expect? I mean you left me to die! What was a boy to do?" He'd questioned, Sirius hadn't spent the train ride reading at all, he'd actually heard Lilly say it once before. Just as Sirius was about to launch into a dramatic retelling of how he was left to absorb knowledge because his friends were not there to distract him from such a depressing fate the entrance of the common room swung open.

Just like that he was immediately halted for Lilly Evans and Piper Levesque traipsed into the room and that was about the time everything went awry. James stood up in record time, and Remus looked up from his letter, his attention was solely focused on Piper.

Instead of indulging in a conversation with James Lilly walked right past him, Piper following close behind. James was pretty much foaming at the mouth like a rabid pact animal.

When the two had disappeared up to the girls dormitories James let out a dejected sigh and flopped onto the couch in desperation.

"I thought we were getting somewhere! She won't even look at me, what is this world come to?" James was perfectly loud, and Sirius wouldn't be surprised if the boys in durmstrang could hear him complaining.

Sirius didn't get it all, which could because he'd never been remotely interested in a girl the way James was with Lilly. After all he'd been pinning after her since they'd first met, whether James knew it then or not.

"Why do you even like her? I mean no disrespect on Lilly but why do you want her to notice you when you can get all the attention you need from me, you're oldest and dearest friend?" Sirius questioned in a sing song voice, bringing a hand to his forehead dramatically.

Sirius was joking, completely and utterly yet there was a tinge of truth in his words, a question he wanted the answer to but just didn't know how to ask it. James was his best friend, and Sirius dedicated his precious time to his friends and yet they were more devoted to a couple of girls.

He felt as if James and Remus were reading a new chapter in their life, one that involved girls and the future. One Sirius hadn't caught up with yet, he'd always been a slow reader. Yet this above all, felt like the biggest betrayal.

Why couldn't they stay young forever, relinquish in their time as kids before they had to grow up and worry about the future? Suddenly Sirius was hit with a wave of fear, and soon after a realization so overwhelming had taken hold.

* * *

Sirius sat on his Bed, feeling rather exhausted yet sleep refused to find him for James was still ranting on about his ardent love for Lilly and how he'd never be able to sleep with such thought's plaguing his mind. Sirius had refrained from saying, _you and me both._

Sirius didn't understand the level of James's affection and attachment, for he himself had never felt such and the stuff James rambled on about was something you'd have to feel to ever understand. James was love sick.

Sirius wished to make fun of James, for he dearly loved to laugh but what a shame for he could not tease James of his misfortunes. He couldn't find it in himself, for James described a pain so excruciating he found that teasing him in such a vulnerable state would be borderline cruel.

When James had finally talked himself to sleep Sirius was still wide awake, unable to let sleep claim him. Thunder shook the ground and he'd let out a groan. James refused to stop talking and when he'd finally did the sky decided now was the perfect time to strike up a conversation. (No pun intended.)

* * *

Hazel studied the sky carefully, it was late but she didn't feel tired. She felt a tingling sensation wash through her. She felt the familiar itch in her hand. One that refused to go away, one that only got stronger as she attempted to ignore it.

Her hand began twitching and she felt as if she could control it no longer, so she grabbed her journal and used the light from the sky to write paragraphs made of tears and emotions that would never see the light. Her itch was something that could only be satisfied by writing, and when she tried to ignore it, it became far more painful.

She scratched words into her notebook to calm herself, the words themselves faded as soon as they'd been written. For she owned an enchanted note book, only people with emotions worth feeling could open the book, and then it took people who saw everything in its entirety to read the words marked across the thin pages.

She wrote of how thunder split the sky in two, and she wrote of just how dark the light of the world was. She wrote of what she felt in ways that only made sense to her. She wrote of how it felt to hear everything, but nothing simultaneously, and how absolutely terrifying it was to watch other's lips move but not a single thing come out.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked the second chapter, you should expect an update rather soon, I suspect. Within the week, I am almost done with the third chapter. Until next time, friends.**


	3. In Which the world is Corrupted by S

In Which the Balance of the Universe is corrupted by Slughorn

The next day Sirius's sixth year at Hogwarts officially began. He'd missed this place dearly, for he'd made many amazing memories here, yet the last thing he wanted to do was get up early and head to his classes. He didn't want another year of copying Remus's paper last minute, or study groups – that turned into prank plotting - with James.

Yet simultaneously he didn't want this year to end, for once it did summer would be upon them and their last year of Hogwarts would be sooner than Sirius could have ever imagined. After their seventh year they'd be thrust out into the real world where'd they'd have to make actual real life decisions that had consequences. He'd hated being a kid, and now all he wanted was to go back to when he'd played with his friends unaware of the stress – and meaning of the words; blood status - life were to put on him in the future.

Sirius ended up having most of his classes with James, Remus, and Peter. Which was good news, but also meant they'd be seated far away from each other considering their history. What was worse, however was that Sirius was seated next to Severus Snape. The most insufferable, slytherin Sirius had ever had the misfortune to come into contact with. Yet that didn't stop Slughorn from pairing the two up together in potions.

The following week, he'd woken up late and none of his friends decided it would be a good idea to wake him. Which left him fuming, he figured he and his friends were as close they possibly could be but lately it'd seemed as if they were the farthest they'd ever been from understanding one another.

Sirius knew there was something seriously wrong when he woke up to silence, he didn't hear the snoring of his roommates or friendly banter, along with the rustling of sheet's as they scrambled to get ready.

He sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. Which he soon found wasn't needed because as soon as he saw the completely empty dorm room he was wide awake. Sirius looked out the window, Mid-morning light flooded in to the room, momentarily blinding Sirius.

Sirius fumbled around the room wildly stumbling over anything in his path, he quickly pulled on his clothes, making sure to grab his books and wand. Without attempting to smooth down his insanely curly hair, he flew down the steps giving little regard to anyone or anything in his way.

Sirius was halfway across the common room when he'd run straight into her. Surely she'd seen him coming right at her, no matter, she should have had at least enough common sense to get out of the way, and even then. If she couldn't see him coming her way surely she heard him for he was making a rather large scene.

Reeling from his collision Sirius held his head in his hands, as he lay on the ground trying to regain his bearings. He was ready to start wailing, and launch into a very dramatic twenty minute confrontation that would put any muggle soap opera to shame. Yet he was running low on time so instead he looked over to his assaulter, teeth bared, only to realize it was that girl he'd sat with on the train. Now it was personal.

"Hey! Can't you watch were you are going?" He questioned angrily climbing to his feet, and picking up his scattered materials. The girl however wasn't listening, she was crawling along the ground looking for something.

He got down to eye level and waved a hand in her face, finally getting her attention. Surely this girl knew better than to ignore thee Sirius Black, yet he wasn't all the surprised considering this had become a reoccurring theme lately.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, who are you?" She was embarrassed no doubt, for her face was as red as an apple, and you could feel the heat radiating off of her, however she refused to look away from him. She was staring intently at his lips. His eyebrows creased in confusion.

He had so many questions, like; _how do you not know who I am? I am thee Sirius Black, don't you know that you should kiss the ground I walk on_ or, _why would you ignore me? You should feel blessed I have decided to even speak to you._

However, all that came out was, "looking for these?" He held up two muggle devices, he'd never seen before but had spotted near her books. She immediately reached out and grabbed the objects in his hands protectively.

For a moment they just stared at each other, not saying anything. He noticed how brown her eyes were, not much different from his own, yet he found them captivated. They were intense against her pasty skin, however they seemed dulled almost. As if they couldn't quite reach the happiness they were meant for.

She was the first one to break eye contact, she picked up her last book, stood up, gave a silent head nod in acknowledgement and was off, leaving Sirius completely baffled.

He found his way to his feet, but not before picking up the rest of his books. He let out a sigh, no longer wanting to hurry to class. Slowly he made his way across the common room feeling dejected.

"'Bout time you finally showed up, what took you so long?" Remus asked, looking up from his book. Sirius should feel pleased, his friends had missed him, and Remus was curious enough to look up from his book. Maybe Sirius's luck was looking up.

"Blimey, what happened to your hair Padfoot?" James questioned trying to hold in a snicker. Sirius had forgotten about his hair, in his rush to get ready. Yet, Sirius just couldn't bring himself to care about that anymore, he gave a half-hearted smirk – that mind you, didn't quite reach his eyes – and took a seat next to James.

"Well, I was trying this new thing out, you know. Effortless hair, I think the girls dig it mate." Sirius joked. He still had no idea why this encounter had startled him so, he was determined to forget of her. She was just some girl, with weird muggle earrings, and eyes that would put Elizabeth Bennet to shame.

James chuckled, but didn't press on the topic for he was busy finishing the transfiguration essay he'd forgotten about. Sirius had too, but he was in no rush to get it done. But to his credit, wasn't completely out of the ordinary. Sirius rarely got his homework done on time, and when he did it was of Remus's accord.

Remus however raised a brow, questioning his friend. When Sirius shook his head in response, Remus nodded. It was as if they were having a conversation in a language only the two could speak.

Sirius wasn't very hungry but managed to scarf down four pieces of toast, and three eggs. If anyone asked, he'd simply say; _"I am a growing boy."_

When he'd finished, the great hall was pretty much empty, excluding him and his friends of course. They leisurely took their time, heading to their first class. It didn't start for another ten minutes, therefore they had time.

Now that Sirius thought about it, he didn't know why he was in such a rush this morning. He barely cared about his grades, for he was certain he wouldn't need to know half of this stuff to part out in the _real_ world.

Sirius Black was doing even worse in class today and no one could figure out why. Not even James, who attempted to get it out of him, but only succeeded in receiving a few grunts which were very hard to decipher.

Sirius had shrugged him off and told him that he was just tired. Which wasn't that far from the truth. When he accidently blew up his potions experiment and got detention, he wasn't even _that_ excited.

He was thinking about her eyes, what secrets could they hold? She didn't look completely out of the ordinary, but the more he remembered her eyes, the more he thought of how completely empty they actually looked. He had first mistaken it for excitement, vivid light that haunted his own eyes. Instead it was a light entirely different from his own.

They danced to different songs, hers silent, and unwavering, his loud and disturbing. She was the next door neighbor you forget even exists, he was the neighbor you called the cops on constantly because he refused to turn his music down.

Sirius was determined to get out of this funk, after all she'd just looked at him with her sad – completely unoriginal – eyes. They were just like everybody else's eyes, and when he kept repeating this, he found himself believing it. The memory now losing its original magic.

In fear of thinking of the completely terrifying girl, he immersed himself into his work. To his credit, he didn't think about her for a total of _ten minutes_.

* * *

It was then that the door to the potions room opened, and in she flew. Which made it sounds as if she'd arrived in a somewhat graceful manner. Which would be absolutely incorrect.

She tripped over her own feet, and landed on the floor. She let out a frustrated sigh, and decided she'd crawl to her spot in hopes the professor wouldn't notice that she was late. Which he did.

"Mrs. Levesque?" Came Slughorn's semi strict voice, she stopped in her tracks. Her face then became a mix of lines and wrinkles as she cringed at his words, and her being noticed.

All of the attention was on her, only a few people weren't looking in her direction. One of them just so happened to be Sirius Black, after all he was trying to forget her, and her eyes. Her little scene, happened to be within the ten minutes Sirius Black successfully focused on his work.

She stood, and turned slowly to the teacher. "Yes, professor?" She questioned innocently. She tugged at the hem of her shirt, a nervous habit that she'd yet to find the cure for.

"Why is it you've come late to my class?" Replied he, Hazel racked her brain for excuses she could use, something she could offer that seemed somewhat realistic. Anything, but the truth.

How would she explain to him that she'd lost her book, but it wasn't just any book it was her notebook? How could she possibly justify missing three periods of school to search for a book, surely they'd think she was hiding something and her words would be retrieved some way or the other, and she'd be absolutely mortified had anyone read what she'd wrote.

"I got lost." Hazel knew that this was completely and utterly ridiculous, she'd been going to this school for years, she'd memorized every twist and turn of the castle, there was no way she'd gotten lost.

"For forty-five minutes? Gracious, child. Class is almost over." Slughorn questioned incredulously, her face burnt from shame. She was lying, and she'd been caught doing so. The first time in the history of the universe that Hazel Levesque had gotten in trouble, or at least was on the verge of it.

"Detention, this afternoon with Mr. Black." Hazel felt as if her whole world had just been shattered. It was as if the universe was tipped upside down in that one instance, Hazel was not a trouble maker she did everything she was supposed to, and couldn't Slughorn excuse her this one time?

"I would be happy to oblige in your order, professor but you see I have some really important stuff I need to attend to later and it must not be postponed." Hazel tried composing herself, knowing that this would not win her any points with her Professor. Yet she still insisted on getting out of detention, her book was out there and needed to be found immediately.

"What could be more important, Mrs. Levesque?" inquired Slughorn, after all these years she'd chalked him up to be the most easy going, but now she knew that he was just as bad as the rest of them.

"Professor, it's of a private manner and I shan't wish to disclose it to you, or any of the other students in the room." Argued Hazel stubbornly.

You could clearly see Slughorn's patience was wearing thin, and he was not to be tested, but Hazel was pushing all of her limits.

"If you can't tell me what it is, then I don't imagine it is of high importance. You shall attend detention this afternoon, and if you make further objections you shall receive more. Have I made myself clear, Mrs. Levesque?" Slughorn's voice steadily rose as he spoke, and Hazel flinched in fear.

"Of course Professor." Hazel offers dejectedly, finding her seat in defeat. You couldn't tell but she was falling apart inside, part of her brain told her to drop to her knees and aggressively scream no, but the part of her brain that understood the word consequences and knew better than to oblige the part of her brain that would get her a years' worth of detention in two seconds flat thought better of it. Even though professor Slughorn had just upset the balance of the universe.

* * *

When Slughorn had made the mistake of mentioning Sirius's name, his head snapped up immediately to see the one person he'd been trying to forget. It's not like she was anyone special anyways, she was just a girl. Sirius refused to think of her as anything other than a person he'd ran into.

Instead of listening intently to their conversation as the rest of the class seemed to be, Sirius attempted to submerge himself in his work once again, to no avail his ears happened to pick up the echo of their voices.

In attempts to ignore her, he began reading a passage from his potions book. Sirius ended up reading the same line five more times, not once had it made a lick of sense. This was really getting on Sirius's nerves, he didn't even know the girls name.

When class was over he was out of the room within seconds, ready to take his mind off of her with Quidditch practice. It was something about the fresh air, and the wind in his face as he played his favorite sport with his best friend that seemed to make everything better. If anything could relieve him of the memory of those characteristically sad eyes, it'd be Quidditch for it hadn't failed him yet.


	4. In Which Slughorn Loses a Debate

Upon arrival detention didn't look so bad, nobody was there but professor Slughorn and she was sure she could brave detention with whoever Mr. Black may be.

"Aah, Mrs. Levesque right on time. I am glad you're here. Please take a seat." He smiled smugly, as if he'd won a battle that Hazel didn't even know they were fighting. She took a seat, as he suggested but as far away from Slughorn as she could get.

"Alright, I want you Mr. Black to write, _I will not blow up my cauldrons_ a hundred times." He seemed pretty happy with that punishment, even if it was pretty lame. Hazel turned to look to see who Slughorn had addressed only to spot a boy five feet away from him, resting his head on the table, as if he were sleeping.

He wasn't just any boy, he was the boy from the train, and then the boy who'd rudely ran into her in the Gryffindor common room. It was as if the universe was pushing as many unlikely encounters on the two as possible.

Then he turned to Hazel and gave a sadistic chuckle, "You Mrs. Levesque need to write, _I will not ditch class_ one hundred times."

Okay, so Mr. Slughorn may have been just as uptight as the rest of the teacher's, but he most certainly didn't know how to dish out punishments. He was too soft a man, and no amount of pretending could change him.

Hazel nodded pulling out her notebook. She dipped her quill into her ink and began furiously writing. It was bad enough she had her first ever detention, if she got caught not doing her work she wasn't sure what cruel punishment Slughorn would impose upon her.

Three lines in, Slughorn and _him_ – who she'd come to find out was named Sirius – had a very light hearted conversation about why forcing somebody to write the same thing one hundred times was considered child abuse. It seemed as if Slughorn was winning despite the poorly chosen reasons supporting the statement Sirius was debating.

She pulled out her hearing aids, before her impulsive want to but in and prove both the two wrong got her in trouble. The world around her was completely silent, and thus provided her with a stable work environment.

Which also meant that if anyone was trying to get her attention she wouldn't answer which could potentially provide her with a few more troubles. However she was only focusing on getting her work done, and making it through detention without a hitch.

Which worked out for a little while, until the universe declared war on Hazel Levesque. If there was a time for the world to strike her down where she stood – sat – why must it have been now?

-

To Sirius's surprise it wasn't just he, _Mrs. Levesque –_ as Slughorn called her – ignored. She even had the audacity to ignore _Professor_ Slughorn, who wasn't in the best mood considering he'd just lost a debate surrounding child abuse.

To his credit, he put up a good fight. Most teachers never lasted as long, when Sirius didn't want to do things – such as spend his afternoon writing the same sentence a billion times – he usually found a way out of it.

There were a few things to remember when having an argument with Sirius Black,

He won't listen to what you have to say – only his word is valid.

He is usually always wrong - save for rare occasions, Sirius's people skills are always wasted on pointless arguments that cause both parties too much trouble.

Sirius is merciless – there aren't very many good things about being born to a family such as his, one good thing however was always getting what he wanted. Even when his parent's told him no, he was very charismatic and knew exactly what to say to get them to oblige. Some would say he was manipulative. He was raised to believe he was better than everyone else, and thus was the main reason he was so full of himself.

Yes, Sirius Black wasn't one to be messed with. Which Slughorn had found out years ago, yet always seemed to have forgotten. Upon losing he'd decided that maybe if he'd asked somebody else, who voice the same opinion as he, he could salvage what little bit of dignity the old man had left.

The only other person in the room being Hazel, didn't really leave with many options so he begrudgingly strode over to her. He let out a soft cough before launching into explanation.

When he'd seemingly went unnoticed, his speech unheard, Slughorn got angry. Which was rare. He did however have to put up with two teens he found far from pleasing. Anybody would have their blood boiling with a few hours with the two.

He tried again to get her attention but to no avail, it seemed as if he was completely invisible to the girl. Which was impossible, he had to have heard her. When he no longer found rationality to be a good way to get her attention he slammed his hand roughly against her desk.  
Which in turn caused her to recoil so far she fell off of her stool and landed on the ground withering in shock. Her face turned a sickly shade of pink as she looked up at her teacher. Sirius held in a snicker.

He was glad to see that this girl wasn't causing just trouble for him, but Slughorn also. He'd managed to get her out of his head, and convince himself she was just a human in the process. Which worked beautifully, he no longer felt that tug in his heart when she didn't pay attention to him. However there was still a nagging voice ringing in the back of his mind, which he did his best to ignore.

-

Hazel felt absolutely humiliated. She was silently cursing the world, and Slughorn for being such a nuisance. They'd been able to co-exist for the past sixteen years why couldn't they continue to do so. Why'd he have to make everything so hard on her all of a sudden?  
It wasn't until twenty seconds in to his little rant did Hazel realize he was ranting. The world was still silent to her and even though she could make out a few words, she couldn't understand a thing he was saying. He was talking to fast for her.

She stood quickly and held up a finger to Slughorn as if to silence him. To her surprise, it worked. When she'd located her hearing aids and managed to put them in she began, "Okay say that again but a little slower."

Not to Hazel's surprise he didn't oblige. He was staring at her curiously, the anger he was once boiling with faded to a whimpering curiosity.

"Mrs. Levesque next time I request your attention please don't ignore me." Hazel hadn't picked up on most of that but could make out ignore and immediately went into defensive mode.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mr. Slughorn you mistake me. For I was not ignoring you I simple couldn't hear you. Surely you must know I am deaf?" Upon his shock Hazel realized he did in fact not know that she was deaf.

She'd been attending his class for six years and he didn't know that she was deaf? To be fair she'd never told anyone, assumed they'd already knew. She'd thought at least the teacher's knew, surely Dumbledore run it by them.

Slughorn immediately felt shame for behaving in such a disappointing manor. He didn't know if she was really deaf but he'd had no choice but to assume she was telling the truth, for why would she lie? If she was pretending she sure was good at it.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Levesque. Please resume your work." Grateful for the peace yet still reeling from her encounter with Slughorn she half-heartedly resumed her work.

-

Sirius felt as if he was going to be sick. _Deaf_? She ignored him because she was deaf? Or maybe she didn't ignore him at all, maybe she just didn't know he was there. Then he thought of when he'd accidentally bulldozed her over in the common room and he felt the farthest thing from fine.

He ran a hand through his curly hair, he didn't understand why this was such a big deal. It's not like it was the end of the world. One girl couldn't hear, big deal.

Yet he knew it was a big deal, there was so many things to hear; like the crack in someone's voice when they say _I love you_ , or the desperate trading of laughs that trailed behind Sirius enrapturing him.

He set his quill down, no longer ready to defile anything. He'd planned on writing something about how lame Slughorn was but now all he wanted to do was sulk.

He tried telling himself that this didn't really matter. that there are so many things going on right now, some deaf girl could not be his top priority.

-

When Hazel had finished her work she raised a hand, repeating the words she'd planned on saying aloud in her head over and over. When Slughorn called on her, she could tell he still wasn't over the little incident that happened a few minutes ago.

"Yes, Mrs. Levesque?" He asks rather loudly, Hazel could see his lips move slowly as if to enunciate each word carefully so she could catch on.

"I've finished." She said lamely, her rehearsed words gone out the window. He gave a curt nod, "Of course you are, Mrs. Levesque. You may go, I hope to see you on time tomorrow." He attempted to make his words pointed but they just kind of sounded hopeful.

It was as if the atmosphere had been sucked from that room, like the three people residing in it would suffocate should they stay there any longer. Which they probably would for the tension was high.

With Hazel's pride lost, she quietly marched from the room. Yet Hazel was far from graceful, which through the years she'd come to blame it on bad breeding, and her bad hearing.

She tripped over her feet and landed right in front of Sirius Black, who seemed to have been staring off into space. She sat there for a moment debating whether or not she should just stay there and never move again.

Without meaning too she'd accidentally received Sirius's attention, she'd meant to give a sigh of defeat but when she'd caught sight of his eyes she let out a scoff. He was some stupid boy who didn't know just how insufferable he really was. Hazel no longer felt as if she would like to reside on the floor. She stood quickly and scrambled to exit the room.


	5. In Which Sirius Black Saves Hazel

In Which Sirius Black Saves Hazel Levesque from Immediate Death with a Broomstick

She still couldn't find it. It's been weeks since she lost her notebook and she'd looked everywhere. She found everything to be particularly stressful and was far more prone to lash out on anyone attempting to converse with her.

Since her detention with Slughorn not many things had changed. Slughorn sort of tip toed around their last conversation, refusing to acknowledge it, which didn't bother Hazel much because she'd rather not think about that terrible day. She thought perhaps her luck was looking up, especially considering she hadn't had any more random encounters with Sirius Black.

She found it peculiar, however. The universe had thrown her in his path multiple times, why did it all of a sudden just stop? Maybe the universe forgot - no - the universe never forgets.

Perhaps it was coincidence, maybe it was just one big spiel of chance. Yet Hazel didn't really believe in coincidence, she figured it was fate that made the things that happen, happen.

However, Hazel couldn't say she was too bothered by the fact that she stopped running into Sirius, there was this nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that the universe had bigger plans for the two. That just because she hadn't seen him in two weeks didn't mean the world was done with them, if anything the world was just getting started.

Hazel was stressing and found everything particularly annoying, all of her secrets lay within her notebook. Her whole life spanning across one hundred blank pages. Which was torture, her book was the only friend she'd ever had. The only thing that ever actually listened to her. Granite, her book didn't have much of a choice.

Hazel wasn't crazy. She didn't really believe her book was her friend, she didn't really think it listened to her. Her book was something she looked forward too, something real at the end of the day when everything else felt fake. After all she'd written things in it, things she'd be absolutely mortified if anyone were to stumble upon.

She was livid, how could she have let it slip from her grasp so easily? How could she have been so careless? She had to have been distracted when it happened, which was rare. Then it hit her, (not literally of course).The last time she remembered having her book was when Sirius – he was half dressed mind you – basically bulldozed her over.

Hazel was currently in the owlery, an area that wasn't too popular among the students. No one really had any particular business in the owlery, or at least not while she was in it. She couldn't have any privacy in the Gryffindor common room so she found it somewhere else.

It was late, almost everyone was in bed. Everyone but her – and Sirius who she'd find out later – and perhaps a few teachers and prefects roaming the corridors. She could get in trouble for being out of bed, but no one had managed to catch her in the six years she'd been sneaking up here.

Hazel followed the rules pretty much always, she wasn't looking for an adventure, or friends, she was looking for knowledge that she could use later on. She didn't like getting in trouble, yet everyone – no matter how good, or smart – has a juvenile side. When all they seek is adventure, thrill pumping through their veins.

Everyone quenched their thirst in different ways, Hazel did that by sneaking up the owlery when she should be in bed. Some people had bigger thirsts for adventure than she did, some sought out trouble consistently, and other's found joy in subtle rebellions, much like her.

-

If you were to ask Sirius Black what he was doing up at three in the morning playing quidditch - Which he wasn't really, he was just hovering on his broom - he wouldn't know what to tell you, he could say that maybe he couldn't sleep, or perhaps he was bored. Or he could blame it on the Quidditch captain and his need for his team mates to better themselves. He could say anything and maybe in some cases it wouldn't even be a lie.

Sirius was having a lot of trouble lately, whereas he'd reconnected with the real world since the last time he saw Hazel he was still curious. It was like having an itch he couldn't reach, and nobody to help him scratch.

Her face was always there in the back of his mind, getting in the way. There were still moments when he wouldn't hear a thing his friends said, or he'd zone out thinking about anything. How could one girl, bewitch him so?

Nobody's ever been able to do this before. He was Sirius Black he didn't think about a girl more than once, she was supposed to be an afterthought. A millisecond of weakness. He was supposed to see her but quickly change his gaze because she didn't hold anything of interest. She was just another human co-existing. So why was he so obsessed with her?

He would deny it, if you accused him of obsession. He'd call it a measly curiosity, brush obsession of, saying it was too big of a word – too big of a commitment for one person. Anyone could see it wasn't measly curiosity.

His friends had even started to notice, Remus who has been spending more time studying and tutoring Piper had noticed that Sirius has been somewhat withdrawn in their typically playful banter. James who only thought of Lily Evans was even interested. Yet, they didn't push it. Of course this was because Sirius had stopped complaining about them and their enquiring of the female species.

Yet it almost seemed as if they lost a friend. However, peter couldn't really spot a difference. He was too busy wrapped up in himself or interested in something James was doing. Which was only because James was basically Peter's idol, he kissed the ground he walked on.

Sirius hadn't taken time to notice his friends discovery because he was busy making his own. Noticing things he wouldn't have before, like how Hazel used a pencil instead of a quill. Or how she chewed the end of her pencil when she was deep in thought, mutilating the end. He'd even considered writing to James's mum, see if she could pick up a pack and send it to him, maybe it'd be an excuse to talk to her.  
Which led him to think about how Hazel was deaf, how it pained him. How could someone just not hear? He never figured it essential, not until he himself really starting thinking about it. There were things only ears could pick up, eyes not good enough at deciphering the meaning behind the speakers words.

He didn't understand and most certainly didn't expect her to explain.

-

In hind sight maybe flying around on a broom stick like a mad man in the unholy hours of the night was kind of a bad idea, Sirius could have been caught by the professor's roaming the building multiple times. Which he really didn't understand why his teachers would be up at this time of night, surely they needed their sleep too.

Yet maybe it wasn't such a bad idea because Sirius Black wasn't the only one awake. As a rather boisterous character he definitely craved other's attention. He thrived off it, Sirius enjoyed the attention he received when he pulled off silly antics in the great hall, or when he pulled pranks that he actually got away with. Which meant it was rather peculiar for Sirius to be alone at such a time, let alone awake.  
He came to the conclusion, however that perhaps that maybe some alone time was healthy. This year had been a never ending series of rude awakenings, and he'd come to another one.

Sirius became to believe that this was just another year of learning, not just about the stuff hidden in his text books, but perhaps a year of discovery. Sirius knew that one day they'd all have to grow up, but nobody want's too. Not really, because growing up means getting older, and getting older means responsibilities.

-

It happened rather suddenly, yet it wasn't too surprising, after all Hazel Levesque had always been clumsy. However she didn't expect to fall out a window, which it wasn't technically her fault. An owl had spooked her and she'd tripped over her feet. It was an accident.

Time seemed to slow down, as she was tumbling to her death. All rational thinking had flown right out the window. She didn't stop to think about how she was a witch, and a pretty clever one at that. Instead she wondered if it would hurt, when she hit the ground.

Yet she would never find out, or at least not yet, because someone had caught her.

It was strange, she'd decided to close her eyes afraid of what she'd see when she reached the bottom and the next she was being clutched tightly in somebodies arms.

"Why am I not dead?" She squeaked slightly in surprise, on realizing that she hadn't hit the ground. Or if she had, the ground certainly didn't feel very hard, and she didn't feel dead. With that drop she definitely should have been dead.

Upon closer inspection however she found out that she was on a broom, and in somebodies arms.

"I believe the answer to your question, sweet heart is me." She didn't actually hear what he was trying to say, for her hearing aids were stuffed into her pockets and she wasn't an owl which meant she couldn't turn her head to read his lips. Instead of letting out a weak what she clutched her savior tightly, her heart hammering in her chest.

When she found out that she was in Sirius Blacks arms however she almost fell of the broom because not only did she scoff when she'd caught sight of that familiar head of curls, her body also reacted to his name in a way she didn't understand.

Her limbs seem to be telling her to get off this dang broom but her head told her that she fancied living. It seemed that Sirius hadn't expected that response either and they were on the ground in two seconds flat.

"I don't think that's the proper way to treat someone who's just saved your life." He commented flatly, the moon accentuated Sirius's lips which meant she was back to lip reading, instead of guessing.

"You should like owe me your life now, because I totally saved yours. That's how it works, isn't it?" He questioned, he was trying to be charismatic. Trying to start a conversation, one that would hold, and one that wouldn't reflect badly on him.

She seemed to have other ideas however. Which kind of hurt Sirius a little, he couldn't remember every doing anything terrible to this girl, why did she hate him so?

"Yeah well in that case you should have just let me fall to my death." Hazel had refrained from adding in _narcissistic asshole_ because even if he was a jerk, he had still just saved her life.

"Wow…" Sirius said defensively, he crossed his arms, working himself up a temper. "Fine! Next time I will." He hissed his voice low.

"What makes you think there is going to be a next time?" She retorted, holding in a snort. Surely she was clumsy but she wasn't going to be falling to her death any time soon.

"And you say I am narcissistic! I am starting to think you have a twin I don't know about! I mean one minute you're all kind and the next you're just as insufferable as Lily!" Sirius grumbled, which probably wasn't the best thing to say to someone like Hazel. At least he hadn't made any comments on her hearing.

"I am the insufferable one? Whatever!" She growled and stalked away, leaving a confused and fuming Sirius Black behind.

"You never said thanks!" He screamed, sure that she wouldn't respond. He hadn't seen her put her hearing aids in and when she let out a loud thanks in response he felt himself taken aback by her aggression. That certainly hadn't gone as he'd expected.


	6. Chapter 6

How could she have forgotten? It was him – his eyes – his _fucking_ eyes. They were just like everyone else's – but they weren't because they were electrifying.  
He was reckless in an endearing type of way, and she'd never thought of him _like_ this.  
Never thought of anyone, like _that_.  
His eyes.  
They were stars you couldn't form into constellations because they didn't have a consistent pattern – he didn't have a consistent pattern.  
One minute she'd never even looked him in the eyes – _his eyes_ – the next he was plaguing her mind and she couldn't get rid of him, didn't want to get rid of him.  
He didn't _fit_ – but he belonged.  
His eyes were brown.  
Freckled with gold – bright – unnaturally so – warm - even as he looks upon something cold, infinitely kind. The kind of eyes that make everything okay. The kind of eyes you don't notice, until you see them laced with pain.  
She curses herself for the fifteenth time that day and goes back to rummaging through her trunk in search of her forgotten book.

Sirius had homework – typically he'd have Lupin do it for him but Lupin was too busy obsessing over Piper – which to be honest was a real inconvenience. Sirius refused to acknowledge the conversation James, Remus, and he had had. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to believe that he was just like them.  
He pulled open his satchel and grabbed a random notebook, he opened it to find words slathered across the paper. He was sure he hadn't used this book yet, in fact he couldn't even remember this book.  
 _September 19, 1977_  
 _The world is silent, but the people are so obnoxiously loud._  
 _With blonde hair that hide striking blue eyes, or brown eyes that hide strikingly curly hair. They were all different, but they were the same. All had something to hide._  
 _Thermocles searched for immortality, and he found it. But he also found her, Hermia. They'd been united by the selfish greed lacing his heart, intertwining a fate so extraordinarily different than he'd planned. Hermia died, while he lived. He didn't want it anymore, didn't know the true measure of the insanity he'd been given – he'd asked for._  
 _This was his fault, but he was convinced it was hers. She left him here, and although she didn't have a choice he was alone. She'd forced him to love her, and he did – he loved her unconditionally so._  
 _It's strange, how similar we are to the people in the stories, it's strange to think that we are the same._  
 _Different bodies same organs._  
 _We are all earth shatteringly the same, yet spontaneously different._  
 _Choice – choice is the voice we use to speak with when we've lost our way. When we have nothing worth remembering choice is what guides us. And that makes all the difference._  
Whoever wrote it – had nice handwriting – knew something he didn't. Saw in a light he didn't even know was there. What story could she have been referring too? It was clear to him that whoever wrote this wasn't alright.  
He found it particularly interesting that the first line mentioned noise, he'd wandered what that meant because obviously it meant something. Something he didn't understand.

"Maybe I can track it, yeah, that'll work." She mused to herself, wondering why she hadn't tried it before. She cursed herself for being so oblivious, unfortunately she'd been preoccupied by other engagements.  
"Accio book." She muttered, in hindsight that was probably the dumbest thing she could have said, because at first nothing happened but within in an instance she was being buried by an onslaught of books. They were from the Gryffindor common room, girls, and boy's dormitory.  
Just as she was about to use the accio spell again, perhaps a little more descriptively somebody flung themselves down the stairs, and landed in the common room looking bewildered.  
Sirius Black.  
The absolute last person Hazel wanted to see.  
"Erhm, I take it you were the one who you need did the spell." He muttered awkwardly.  
"What gave you the first clue? The pile of books I am standing in?" She asked sarcastically, upon registering the look in his eyes wasn't mockery she recoiled, guilt filled her. She shouldn't have been that rude.  
"It's just I was reading this book and then boom all of a sudden every single book in my room is just flying down the steps and at first I was scared, I mean somebody had to have serious power to accio all of those books at once, and well…"  
"Yeah well I lost my book recently, you know a personal one I write in and stuff and I haven't been able to find it and it's driving me mad, I've searched every inch of this godforsaken palace and I decided to try a summoning charm, of course maybe I should be a little bit more…specific." Hazel responded refusing to meet his gaze, still reeling from the awkwardness of their last encounter.  
"A book…" He trails off, he brings a hand to his next scratching it, his face controls into a series of wrinkles and then his eyes widen as if he's just remembered something.  
"That's your book isn't it?" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.  
"Well yeah I mean I just told you that." Hazel hissed scornfully.  
"No wonder I had no idea where it came from – the day I ran into you!" Sirius was now pacing as his mind worked out where that mysterious book had come from. Sudden realization dawned on him, why she spoke of sound so often.  
"I don't really see how that has anything at all to do with- I mean… what?" Hazel questioned trying to keep up with him.  
"Can you hear anything?" He asks curiously, and something – no not something because that was too vague and she knew exactly who was doing this to her, Sirius Black - stops Hazel from saying anything sarcastic. He even sounds a little genuine too.  
"Well a little, I guess. I mean, not really. I have hearing aids but there really isn't much you can do, well I mean there is but I don't really care for any of the options. So I guess to answer your question, no I can't hear anything." Hazel rambled, feeling very defensive.  
"Then how come you know what I am saying?" He asked skeptically, raising a quizzical brow.  
"Because I can read your lips, genius." Hazel retorted, "But not when someone is talking too fast then I just get a headache."  
"Oh." He made an O shape with his mouth, how had he not known that she could read his lips, I mean her hearing was something he thought about consistently. Or maybe it wasn't her hearing exactly but more of what she was missing out on.  
"Why don't you just get it fixed, I am sure they have ways of fixing it." Sirius shrugged, which in hindsight was a very bad move – for him anyways.  
"Yeah they do, but I mean I was born like this. If you were born with red hair and freckles would you go about changing it just because you don't like the way you look?" Hazel questioned stubbornly, absolutely livid that he'd just shrug her problems off like that.  
"But it's different 'innit. I mean you can't hear and other people can that's like a disability, that's something you should want to change about yourself. It's something people would let you." Sirius stated simply.  
"I don't want to change anything about myself, I am fine just the way I am. I don't need fixed, I am not broke, okay? So just drop it all right!" She hissed, he had hit a sore spot, a question she unwillingly answered.  
Sirius raised his hands up in surrender, it seemed as if he was completely oblivious to the emotions around him.  
"Agh, you distracted me again! I still haven't found my book!" Hazel hissed, unaware that she'd let the word again slip out, unaware that he was smirking, unaware that he had her book in his hands.  
"Calm down woman, I have your book right here." Her back was to him so she must not have heard what he'd said, yet he didn't exactly feel like repeating it.  
Then a thought struck him, maybe he could keep her book, not only have some sort of leverage over her but he could also read what else she'd written. Because he was sure she'd written more like that.  
She turned around however, far too quickly and caught sight of her book in her hand.  
"Why do you have it!?" She hissed enraged, she stumbles over the pile of books and lunges onto Sirius's back.  
"Give me my book!" She howl's as she hits him over and over again, Sirius is by now flailing about the room, the thought had crossed his mind for a split second but he had no real intent on keeping it or anything.  
"Get off me woman!" He cries indignantly, and winces as she pulls his hair.  
"Well it seems Padfoot has certainly been busy in our absence, already gotten over your crush? Enough to tango with other woman, I see." James let's out a boisterous laugh.  
"Not necessarily Prongs, this could be the same woman." Lupin argues.  
"True, true, only way to find out." James nods, chuckling softly.  
James sticks two fingers in his mouth and lets out a loud whistle which causes Sirius to halt, however Hazel was still going crazy on him.  
"You lot look like a bunch of animals!" Remus explains, and upon noticing that Sirius had suddenly ceased movement Hazel looked up. She immediately turned scarlet jumping off of him.  
"What's happened, and where did all these bloody books come from? I don't think I've seen this many in my entire life." James exclaims.  
"You are all horrendously stupid, it's not about those books it's about this one!" She hissed and snatched the book – with surprising ease – out of Sirius's hands.  
"Jeez do you sharped your claws every week or something?" Sirius hissed. Upon receiving her book Hazel stalked away, refusing to answer any questions or acknowledge what exactly she had done.  
"So is that the girl you have a crush on, man Sirius, you sure know how to pick 'em." James pats Sirius on his shoulder, letting out another laugh. It seems Sirius Black's life had suddenly become _comical_.

 **I don't have any time to edit it this, but here it is, the long overdue seventh chapter. It's taken me quite a while, and it's not quite as long but it's something. Sorry for the mistakes, I am literally posting this in study hall right now and have about one minute before the bell rings. I'll come back and space it out more after school, and I'll give a better explanation to my absence as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin-left: 0px;""Bro, I think you just need to talk to her, set some things straight. I mean every conversation - you've told us about so far, that is - ends with her either attacking you or yelling at you." Remus stated as if it were a fact, which is how he spoke the majority of the time./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""I could care less about her, I just want to eat this waffle so please stop talking my head is killing me." Sirius grumbled as he attacked his waffles without mercy./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Mate we all know you have a huge crush on her, ignoring it is going to do literally nothing." James pointed out. Sirius hated when the two of them ganged up on him like this, too bad Peter was so bad at conversation, then maybe he could have had a fair shot at this./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""If you guys don't shut up I swear to god I will take this knife right here and cut your stomachs open and rip out yours guts. So please, shut the fuck up." Sirius hissed menacingly. Times like these James and Remus could almost see the resemblance of him and the rest of his family. Sirius could be mean, and when he hissed like this the two boys could see the faint outline of his terrible mother, Walburga Black./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Whoa, what's wrong with you? If you feel that bad maybe you should go to the hospital wing." James chided, a devious smirk flying on to his face just as his brilliant brain hatched the best idea. Remus seemed to be thinking the same thing as James./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Yeah, you don't look too good, can you even walk maybe we should have somebody escort you, or something. We would but we are far from exemplary students and helping somebody to the hospital wing would mess up the whole bad boy thing we got going on."/p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Guys I am fine, just stop talking, please. I am dying, and I don't want my last words to you guys be emshut the fuck up/em. So please just shut the fuck up." Sirius pleaded./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""He's positively delirious James, what ever should we do?" Remus asked mischievously./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""I know, Oooh Hazel. Miss Hazel Levesque." James called holding out the syllables in her name until he'd gotten her attention. When she finally acknowledged him her face was beat red, after all he had just screamed her name as loud as he possibly could in the great hall and people were looking./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"To be honest she was just surprised he knew her name./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""What do you want, James Potter?" She hissed, her hair practically rising with furry. James gulped, he'd never seen someone as scary as her. No matter, he swallowed his fear and smirked./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Our dear friend Sirius here is ill." Proclaimed James./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""And what in the world does that have to do with me?" She questioned, tapping her foot in annoyance./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"Remus turned to Sirius when he spoke, "We need somebody nice enough to help our poor Sirius, I don't think he can walk." Remus and James were cooing by now, and not only had she no clue what Remus just said she also had no idea that the boys were teasing her./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Uhm, could you repeat yourself please? And this time look at me?" She snapped, finding these boys behavior incredibly annoying./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""It's best to just ignore them, it's what I do." Sirius conceded, looking up from his waffle, he was silent this whole time and Remus and James found that rather curious./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"Hazel hadn't spoken to Sirius since the incident and if she had it her way she would never have spoken to him at all, but of course the universe had other plans, and if it wasn't the universe it was certainly Sirius's annoying best friends./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""The point is, our dearest Hazel is Sirius seems to be ill and we'd be forever in your debt if you could help him to the hospital wing." James rested an arm on Hazel's shoulder only for it to be swatted away menacingly as she glared at him./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"Hazel had no idea what to believe she was hearing conflicting stories, first of all James said Sirius was ill but when he spoke he seemed fine. Hazel tried to ignore what she was seeing because despite what Sirius had said he did look ill and Hazel was worried - definitely against her better judgment./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Well if he's so sick why don't you lot take him, aren't you supposed to be like best friends or whatever?" Hazel questioned crossing her arms over her chest, and tilting her head to cast them a suspicious glance./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Yes, but us being amazing students have lots to study for so this is where we take our leave." Remus stated this time making sure his mouth was in full view, so she could read his lips, he'd forgotten last time./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Some friends." Hazel snorted as the two darted away. She watched their retreating figures as they laughed and giggled pushing each other over as they spoke. She rolled her eyes. emAmazing students./em/p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"She cast another glance at Sirius before she herself planned on leaving but she found he looked absolutely pathetic, no sign of the Casanova she'd encountered previously./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Are you okay?" She asked, figuring he'd say yes and she could leave, even if he was lying, she'd feel bad if she hadn't at least asked him that much./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Not really no." He hissed, sucking in a breath as he looked up specifically so she could see his lips. Hazel tried to ignore the way her heart leaped, he seemed to be in a lot of pain yet he still managed to look up so she'd understand what he was saying./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""What's wrong?" She tried to hide the way her cheeks went scarlet as he looked straight into her eyes, this was different. She shouldn't be feeling these things, she didn't understand them in the slightest. She'd never felt anything so confusing for another human being, she could not chalk Sirius Black up to annoying but she didn't find his presence particularly comforting. Or maybe she did, maybe she actually liked him and sort of missed him. No that was ridiculous she was just lonely./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""I don't know, it just hurts to exist." He exhaled again before he doubled over, and by now Hazel was seriously concerned./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Got it, hurts to exist that could only be one thing." She stated sarcastically. She let out a sigh, she was going to help him. Was she probably going to regret it? Yes. Would he tease her about it later? Yes. Did she care? Not really, no./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Can you like stand or?" The effort of speaking seemed to be lost on him as he tried to nod his head instead./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Your practically on your death bed and your embest friends/em skip out to emstudy/em!" Hazel exclaims angrily. They certainly should have been able to help him, at least better than she could, they were stronger and Sirius could lean on them more, she was weak and small. If he leaned on her too much she would probably collapse and both of them would end up on the ground./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"She made a mental note to punch Remus and James in the face the next time she saw them./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"Hazel staggered over to him and leaned down. "Here just like put your arm or whatever around me and I'll try and help you up. Maybe I should call a teacher over here, that seems sensible, you don't look good at all."/p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"Sirius looked up a ghost of smirk playing on his parched pink lips. "Thanks Levesque you sure know how to make a boy feel special."/p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Ah well I've been told I am pretty good at that."/p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"James and Remus were secretly watching from a far, they high-fived each other in glee, they were practically flirting./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""I'll see if I can find a teacher or something, I mean I am not going to be able to get you to the hospital wing safely all by myself, so stay here and I'll be right back."/p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Where am I going to go, huh Levesque?" He questions, annoyance clear in his voice but she can't hear him, she's already gone and he's alone again./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"He feels terrible like something had lit his blood stream on fire, he struggled not to gasp out in pain. He had literally no clue as to what was causing this, he hadn't ate anything James and Remus cooked up or anything recently, he just remembered taking a cookie from Peter, of course Peter was far too stupid t make anything that could hurt this bad. It never crossed his mind that maybe he'd had help./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"True to her word Hazel returned with a teacher, not just any teacher but a very suspicious looking Minerva Mcgongall. Her suspicion seemed to ebb away as she got closer, concern replacing her stern features, she looked like a worried mother of some sort./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Ooh he looks terrible, let's see if we can get him to the hospital wing, shall we Miss Levesque?" Hazel had no clue what she said so she just nodded dumbly./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"Sirius groaned, this was not going to be fun./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"-/p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"Hazel had been lonely, she didn't understand this at first but she was. Especially since she stopped running into Sirius Black, at first he seemed to be everywhere and now she had no clue as to where she could find him. She almost wished she'd run into him but he'd been no were to be seen, god she felt pathetic just thinking about how desperate she was to seek him out./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"It was strange though because she didn't really want to talk with anyone but Sirius, like James and Remus seemed to irritate her but she found Sirius endearing. She decided not to dwell on it, instead she'd worry about Sirius getting better, and tracking down his best friends to give them a piece of her mind./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;"-/p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""You call yourselves best friends? He was really hurt and you could clearly tell he was! I mean you just left him, do you even care!?" Hazel was pissed and it seemed that for the first time James and Remus seemed to be regretting their decision. That is until some things in James mind started clicking, Hazel was worried because she liked Sirius too./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Oh my god you have a crush on him!" James exclaimed and Remus hit him in the stomach, Hazel went Scarlet at his proclamation and approved of Remus's ability to know when to shut up./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""What she does… look at her… face." James wheezes angrily to Remus./p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin-left: 0px;""Leave her alone, okay? Let's just go see if Sirius is alright, he did look pretty bad when we left him, also your matchmaking skills are pretty terrible, mate." Remus responded sternly, as if he were talking to a student and he was the /br /strongA/N: Whoa, so long time no see. Sorry guys, it's taken me literally years to get this up. I kind of just wrote this within the hour so please if there are any mistakes - which there will be - I am so sorry. I kind of just really wanted to update this, I don't think you'll get another update for a while considering the fact that I don't have a laptop anymore and I am using my sister's currently. I get a new one around August so it might be a while, my sister might lend me her computer again soon so just don't expect an update, just know I haven't given up on this story, I plan on finishing it, I mean if I ever do anything I want to be able to finish something. This story is probably going to have maybe twenty-five chapters in total, and this is chapter eight so start expecting romance soon, also I have an actual idea for the plot now, so there will be a storyline I promise! I hope you enjoy this update and stay beautiful!/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8

In Which Hazel Levesque Literally Makes Sirius Black Physically Ill

_

A sharp pain had manifested in the pit of Hazel's stomach, and at first she wasn't worried because she's had stomach aches before but what she was feeling now was torture.

Sucking in a sharp breath she pushed the doors open to the hospital wing, and then almost instantaneously the pain calmed.

Forgetting all about the painful sharp in her side she practically ran over to a convulsing Sirius who really shouldn't have still been there. James and Remus sat on either side of him and Madame Pomfrey looked worried.

"What are you doing? Give him medicine for gods sake, there's obviously something wrong with him." Hazel howled in dismay.

Seeing the obnoxious git she cared for - for some odd reason - in such a shape really scared her. If it had been anyone else, anyone less her voice wouldn't have raised three octaves and taken on a sharp edge of desperation.

"Don't you think we bloody well tried?" Hissed James, and she's never seen anyone so nice wield a face so mean.

Hazel gulped as she leaned over him, without thinking she touched him - well not really him, more his hand - and the convulsing died down. Albeit slowly it was still stopping and she pulled away in surprise.

"Whoa. What'd you do to him?" At first it was relief but then James turned angry, really angry and if she should ever come to have a best friend she could only eve hope to love him as much as James seemed to love Sirius.

"I didn't do anything." Hazel responded calmly, even after noticing the sinister gleam in his eyes.

"You had to have done something, this doesn't just happen to anyone you bloody witch!" Remus is standing now, and Hazel's pretty sure James will be too in a few seconds, she backs away instinctively.

"I didn't do anything to him." James flings himself at her but Remus catches him and holds him back. He whispers soothingly into his ear.

"This is too much, I think some of you need to leave, Sirius needs rest." Madame Pomfrey chides indirectly glaring at James and Remus.

"I'll go, I originally came because I had a stomach ache but I am fine now." Hazel politely to Madame Pomfrey.

"No actually., Miss Levesque. I need to speak to you." Madame Pomfrey says surprising her.

"Okay," was her response and she glances apologetically at James as Remus practically carries him out of the hospital wing.

"Oh and Hazel, don't take anything James says personally, he's not a bad guy, really. He just cares, a lot. Particularly about Sirius." Remus mutters when he passes by, Hazel can barely understand what he's saying but he looks almost fatherly towards James and she can definitely guess what he'd said.

Hazel turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Will you do me a favor dear?" She asks, and Hazel nods. After all its not likely she could have said no or anything.

"Grab Sirius's hand for me, please." Hazel's face erupts into a brilliant shade of red, and she's about to shake her head no, but Madame Pomfrey's glaring at her and it's actually pretty scary.

Hazel inches forward, her breathing irregular. She leans forward and takes his hand in hers. She fights back a smile, his hand is soft. Hazel wonders I'd all hands are soft.

He looks small when he sleeps, and she thinks maybe its because he's so blood when he's awake, new take's up so much space, kind of like he's scared of being forgotten.

Sirius begins to stir, and Hazel suddenly wonders if he's going to wake up and what he'll say, how she'll blush and let go of his hand. Go back to thinking he was annoying. Because, he realty was. A needy, obnoxious, annoying, prat.

When his eyes flutter open he doesn't make a sarcastic comment or a joke, instead he looks at the hand wrapped around his and he smiles. And it's definitely overkill but he's so cute, and it's everything she can do to not swoon, or throw up.

"Hazel Levesque." He deadpans softly, a quiet smile on his face. Not a smirk, not a half-smile, an actual smile and Hazel's never felt so accomplished.

"Interesting." Madame Pomfrey says, Sirius's eyes move to hers and Hazel drops his hand to turn and watch her as well. She notices how colds it now feels, how nice his hand had felt. She doesn't - shouldn't - like it.

"Did he touch anything of yours, something you care for intimately? A necklace, picture maybe?" She asks and its hit her.

"My book," she almost yells, "I have this journal of some sort, that I write in. He'd read from it." Hazel explains in more depth.

"And have you touched something of his?" Hazel shakes her head, she can't remember ever touching anything of value that also happened to be Sirius's.

Hazel shakes her head, and Madame Promfrey frowns.

"My broom, you touched my broom." Sirius says, and Hazel turns her head towards him as he continues. "Astronomy tower, near death experience, yelling match? Any of this ringing a bell?" Hazel scowls not only at the memory but at Sirius. "Condescending douche nozzle." She hisses under her breath.

"That would definitely explain it. I think you two have been bonded magically, since birth perhaps, but it didn't come into affect until recently. A type of soulmates, I think." It takes a, minute for this to register in Hazel's mind, she mulls over her words and pales slightly.

"I am not sure if it can be broken, I haven't read about bonds since my school days. I'll have to look into it." Madame Pomfrey trails off. Hazel sneaks a glance at Sirius and he looks just as confused as Hazel feels.

"Unfortunately I don't think you'll be able to be within a fifty foot radius of each other, you'll have to touch occasionally, maybe by holding hands, and Hazel you'll have to talk to him. I am sure what triggered this attack was him not being able to hear your voice. This is all rather unfortunate." Madame Pomfrey seemed to be talking to herself now, unaware o the pink hue painting the teenager's cheeks.

"You might have to change your schedules, just so you can take the same classes in case it acts up while you are away. Maybe you can be apart but not for long I assure you. Ugh this is all a big inconvenience, but highly fascinating. I can't wait to look into this, I used to love magical bonds, they all ended in beautiful love stories too." Okay so Madame Pomfrey was actually no freaking help.

"I'll inform the professor's, I am sure they can help. Maybe I'll make a quick peek over to st. Mungo's, and the ministry of magic too. Alright kids, Sirius seems to be fine so you can go now." Hazel sighs, but waits for Sirius none the less. This whole bond thing seemed pretty serious, yet Hazel wasn't to happy. A soulmate of sorts.

Anyone but him. Who was she kidding? It was always going to be him.

 **Okay so that was kind of a short update, sorry. But at least its was an update, also it is very difficult to write with my tablet. Hopefully this won't continue for too long. I didn't edit it, for I was excited to get this out. Sort if there were any mistakes, which I am sure there was. Also, question. Did you think that this was the direction I was going to take this in? Are you surprised, is it too cliche?**


	9. Chapter 9

YIn Which Sirius Black is a Bloody Idiot

At first Hazel thought things might not have been too bad, because they just sort of tip toed around her. Which was fine, until Sirius decided to drag her into their conversations.

She'd make up an excuse about how she needed to study and that perhaps he should do the same. Occasionally Peter would side with her but ultimately didn't want to lose the Marauders favor, which she understood. Sort of.

And of course James had apologized which had been painfully awkward but not entirely too bad of a situation in general.

"My dear and precious Hazel Levesque, would you do me and my mates here the pleasure of accompanying us to Hogsemeade?" Asked a cheerful Sirius Black only when he was positive he had her full attentio of course.

"My dear and precious Sirius Black, unfortunately unforseen circumstances have forced me to decline such a brilliant offer." Hazel responded only half joking.

"Aw come on! I really want to go to Zonkos! Please, Hazel Levesque. We always do what you want." Sirius pleaded.

"Hmmm well when you put it that way." She smiled and tapped her cheek sarcastically, "no."

"Hazeeel!" Sirius cried.

"Go without me." Hazel responded simply.

"I can't last time I was away from you I almost died!" Sirius exclaimed, he was always dramatic and it's not like Hazel even minded anymore, really. The theatrical side of him sort of worked in his favor.

"You heard Madam Pomfrey, you've got a good few hours. Just be back here quickly." Hazel suggested, Sirius narrowed his eyes. He really didn't want to risk it, after all Hazel hadn't been on the bad end of their bond, at least not yet and he wasn't sure he was comfortable risking it in the first place.

"I swear I won't be gone long." Sirius promised and Hazel nodded. Sirius skipped away excitedly where he found his three best mates. Hazel gave a soft smile and continued working on her homework.

-

A few hours later Sirius had yet to turn up and a small, dull, not-quite-there ache spread inside her skull, sending sharp waves of pain in loud and noisy ringlets throughout her skull.

Hazel attempted to ignore this but her words were blending together - which isn't typically a good sign - and she had no idea where Sirius was, and why he wasn't back yet.

Her stomach twisted in painful knots causing her to double over in pain. She set her wand down and accidentally knocked the ink bottle all over her assignment. She didn't even care, not really. There was just so much pain.

Tears slid down her cheeks, she didn't have any words and what could she have said? What would have made this better? So she just rocked back and forth. She scratched at her arms urgently almost as if to try and distract herself from the pain but this was the kind of hurt that refused to be ignored.

-

Sirius was having so much fun, all four of them were together again without Piper, Lily, or Hazel in the picture. Not that he minded Hazel being around that much he just missed having time with his friends.

He did however notice a sharp pain in his stomach as time went on but he was fine so he figured Hazel would be too. After all he wasn't entirely sure how this whole bond thing worked.

"This whole time you've been complaining about us being madly in love and you Sirius Black are the biggest hypocrite I've ever met." James proclaimed loudly, a crooked smile on his lips.

"I am not a hypo, thank you." Sirius replied calmly, and they literally guffawed. They didn't laugh or chuckle, they actually guffawed.

"Jeez padfoot." Peter snorted not unkindly.

"Its kind of peculiar though, you the most unwilling with a soulmate." Remus observed.

"She's not my soulmate per say, were just bonded. I guess. I don't really know too much about it." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess since you're bonded maybe we should welcome her into the family. You know with a good old prank." James suggested and Peter nodded a little giddy.

Remus eyed Sirius to see his reaction, his eyes narrowing his wolf instincts kicking in.

"Do whatever, I don't care." Shrugged Sirius but Remus knew better. There was no way he really thought that.

"You don't mean that though. I can tell. You like her and you want to keep her safe. You have instincts not unlike those of a wolf." Remus stated. He could sense what Sirius was feeling. One part because of the wolf and another because they've been friends for years.

"Shut up Rem-" Sirius never finished that sentence instead he clutched his stomach in obvious pain. James and Peter were on him in an instant demanding to know whether he was okay.

"Hazel! We have to go back!" Hissed Sirius. Uncomfortable waves of pain and concern fluttered in his stomach. The time for jokes were over, Remus and James helped hold Sirius up and Peter tagged along for morale support.

Remus could remember every single time Sirius and James had helped carry him after the full moon when walking wasn't even a question.

-

Hazel had no idea how long it'd been but she could see two Sirius's barrell into the common room urgently - which also wasn't normal.

Sirius gathered her up in his arms and held onto her reassuringly. She angrily hit him in the chest and cried into his neck.

"You bloody idiot! You left me." Even though the pain was subsiding Hazel was angry and humiliated. She'd finally realized the full extent of just how dependent on Sirius Black she really was.

"I know I am stupid and an idiot and a prat. I am a bloody git. I know take it out on me. Be angry, anything, just feel something." Sirius pleaded, as he held her the pain in his stomach long gone.

Hazel was already feeling better, yet she didn't respond. Instead she let hot tears trail down her cheeks. Her hands became fists and Sirius a punching bag.

"You made me spill my ink all over my homework. What I am going to do!?" Hazel cried just looking for another reason to be angry. After all this was technically her fault considering she was the one who told him to go without her. But he'd been gone so long, he was - Sirius Black - a bloody idiot.

-  
 **Hey guys, so I logged onto Quotev today and I saw my story had a hundred hearts. I am freaking out, thank you so much. I just had to update today. As per usual I did not edit this chapter and it's somewhat of a filler but it's very necessary. I hope you liked the Sirius/Hazel I slipped in at the end. I think we need to come up with a ship name for them. Let me know what you think would be good.**


End file.
